Solstace
__TOC__ ]] There are there are a good few tall buildings that you see. It looks like much of the city is made of of sandstone, but not all. The newer buildings have been made of wood or more conventional materials. The people wear much brighter clothing than those in the towns south of Solstace. They also appear to be more affluent. As you pull into the reasonably small port (at least compared to Seagate), you notice a mix of old ancient stone buildings that gleam whitish yellow, many look like they are held together by magic. Interspersed amongst these are some newer wooden structures. Most of the old docks are made of stone, but a few additions are built of wood as well. Surrounding you are all sorts of all ships, all brightly colored. The people are equally colorful, you see humans, elves,dwarves, gnomes, all interspersed with little hint of animosity. You even spot a few stranger creatures, a ship crewed by lizards, among their beastly men. The several hundred feet tall Sandstone Tower & Marble Tower are attached to the Library of Solstace. Library of Solstace appears to be the largest building in the city, a huge intimidating sandstone structure that is four stories tall and 1200 ft long and 400 ft wide. Near the front door you see there's a large statue on either side of the walkway. One of them is a whizzled old man curled up over a book. The other statue is of a tall stately looking woman with a blindfold on and holding scales in one hand and a gavel in the other. The Library of Solstace is guarded by The Knights of Solstace and the City Watch. The Sandstone Tower is home to the order of The Knights of Solstace. The knights tend to be Priests, but have Paladins in their ranks as well. The Knights of Solstace are run by the High Priest, but day-to-day operations are done by the Sunblade. The Knights of Solstace set the laws for the city. Lower Knights appear to be Half-Elven, but Upper Knights have helmets that cover their faces. The Marble Tower is home to the Diviners, an order of Wizards. Their symbol is an open eye. The City Watch Garrison is a recent addition to the city, built 250 years ago. Built of stone bricks and not solid stone slabs like the other older buildings of the city. The City Watch was founded 250 years ago to take care of less critical matters in the town, allowing the Knights of Solstace to focus on important things. The City Watch are armed with boiled leather armor and curdles. On the docks there are hundreds of ships, of all different sizes, great galleys and small fishing ships. The Docks are bustling with sailors and unscrupulous looking dock folk. The older docks are massive Sandstone slabs that go down deep without pier. Solstace is an egalitarian society. Leadership * Solstace is a Free City, in theory not ruled by a Nobility. In practice the laws are set and enforced by the Knights of Solstace and their unseen High-Priest, that may or may not be a Beholder. Inns * Madam Luxoms (Dock Inn/Brothel) * Travellers Oasis (New Quarter Inn/Tavern) * Inn next door to the The City Watch Tavern Taverns * The Screeching Siren (Dock Tavern/Brothel) * Travellers Oasis (New Quarter Inn/Tavern) * The City Watch (Main Road, across from the Garrison) * Unmarked Tavern on the Docks (Granite's Establishment) Temples *Temple to Justice inside the Marble Tower Watersource * Wells Category:Ryan Cities & Towns